Gekijouban: Kamen Digimon Adventure Prologue
by Kamen Keyblade Duelist
Summary: Four years before the events of the first anime, a crisis occurred in Hikarigaoka, and nine special kids had a bigger part in events to come than any of them ever expected. And what they witnessed may change their history as well as the entire Digital World's history forever. Contains OC Digimon inspired by FlamdramonX20's artwork.


**KKD: Hey guys, I'm really Digimon crazy right now, so I'm gonna work on this before I can finish some of the others... I really need to finish one idea before starting the next, but I can't seem to help it.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Kamen Keyblade Duelist does not own Digimon, Kamen Rider, or anything else in this fiction. They belong to their respective owners such as Toei, Bandai, etc.**

**KKD: Please note this is not where the anime begins. And, this will be a merging of both American Dub and Japanese Original of the Digimon series. So we'll get English lines and scenes with the parts edited out by Fox Kids for obvious and not so obvious reasons. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this review.**

* * *

**Kamen Digimon Adventure**

Gekijouban: Digimon Adventure Prologue

Who says there's no such thing as monsters? …You're never quite the same after you meet your first Digimon. My name's Eiji. I'm part of a team called the DigiDestined. They are a group of kids that teamed up with this Digital Monsters called Digimon. I've been around and having quite a lot of fun, but I think the Digital craziness for me really began one night in Hikarigaoka, eight years ago. Honestly, I had not known much having just arrived at the time, but I was still a kid of four years old at the time. My mother had me visit some family friends, the Yagamis, for a few nights.

Incidentally, did you know that there are at least two worlds? They include our world and the Digital World. Now no vacation planning, folks, I didn't know a thing about this stuff, heck, I still don't even know where it is. However, when I first saw this with the Yagami's daughter, Kari, we were so scared, so nervous, and she was so… cute.

In case you were wondering, what we were doing was looking at a computer screen after hearing the strange noise it made. At that point, Kari's older brother, Tai, was taking a trip to the bathroom when he saw us.

"Huh? Eiji? Kari? What're you two doing in here?" he asked us. "You know you're not supposed to play with the computer."

"But it's doing something weird," we responded.

We were right at the time. We didn't know it yet, but there was something occurring. Something that would change our lives forever as seven strange eggs emerged from the computer; although I'm sure Tai just thought it was a dream.

* * *

The next morning, I managed to wake up to the sound of Tai's mom's voice.

"Taichi! I'm going to the store to get some things!" Mrs Yagami called out to Tai as I moved on the floor trying to wake up and Tai got himself down from his bunk bed muttering something about not watching scary movies anymore after seeing.

"Take care of your sister and Eiji-kun!"

"But Mom! I was going to play soccer with my friends!" Tai complained waking me up.

"Tai? What's wrong?" I asked before we saw six of the eggs from the computer by me, the seventh being in Kari's possession.

"The eggs are real!"

* * *

Later, I was just holding onto the six large eggs with strange symbols on them at the table as Tai prepared breakfast. My eggs were either colored red a wing symbol, yellow with a tiger claw mark, green with a stag beetle's pincers symbol, gray with a rhino horn logo, blue with a whale's tail symbol, or purple with a dinosaur's footprint symbol on it. The egg that Kari had, on the other hand, was a traditional white, but it had pink spots on it. I wasn't sure what we should do with these eggs, but I held onto them just in case.

At this point, Tai was finishing up making, ironically, fried eggs. Honestly, I wasn't into eggs, so I just grabbed a yogurt that was in the fridge at the time. Besides, I have been thinking big time about these eggs and what was going on, which is big for someone my age at the time.

"I wonder what's in these?" I asked… okay, maybe it isn't big for someone my age at the time.

"Well whatever's in them, what're we gonna tell everyone? We can't tell them it came out of the PC. Anyway, I'll bet ya these are gonna taste a lot better than your eggs," Tai commented, finishing the eggs he was cooking.

"Yuck," I groaned. "I don't like eating eggs in general."

All Kari did was whistle in agreement as she held to the egg she had.

"Well what do we do with these things?" I asked Tai as he plated the food for Kari.

"Hey! I know what we can do. Let's use them as soccer balls," Tai suggested.

"NO! They could break!" I protested as Kari agreed, still using her whistle.

"You're right, they probably wouldn't even bounce that high. Besides, I was only kidding, now eat up," Tai sighed, giving Kari her egg as Tai went back to prepare his meal.

However, Kari soon reached for something as I went back to examining the eggs, and gently rubbed the eggs, starting with the red one. Suddenly, Kari started blowing her whistle freaking out about something.

"What's up, Kari?" I asked before I saw she dropped her egg and I began to help her look for it, not knowing that the eggs I had fell to the floor with my rumblings as we searched under the table.

Tai continued mumbling about the eggs as suddenly, Kari and I heard a thump on the nearby wall before we turned and saw the seven eggs. They then rolled around the house.

"Eiji? Kari? Where'd ya go?!" Tai called out as we suddenly stopped in the room as Kari's egg just stood up straight. "Guys, I… HUH?!"

Tai had happened to run in as the other eggs began to stand up.

"Uh oh," we all gawked as the egg with pink spots hatched to reveal a black ball of fuzz with ear stubs and yellow eyes **(1)**?

We all just gasped again, forgetting about the six other eggs for the moment.

"What's that thing?" Tai gasped as the black ball launched itself onto Tai's face.

Tai managed to get it off, but the little guy ran circles around us before it hid under Kari's part of their bunk bed. As Tai gawked at the little creature, Kari peeked under to see the little guy growl. Tai then ducked down to see the creature before eventually deciding to make… a rather dumb choice by tossing his goggles at the little black thing, causing it to spit bubbles at Tai in rapid succession, somehow knocking him to the wall on the other side of the room.

As Kari decided to get a closer look at this Digimon as we later learned these were called, she blew her whistle with it as the little guy blowed bubbles, causing her to giggle, I turned to the six other eggs that were beginning to hatch.

The red egg hatched to reveal a small pink ball of feathers with eyes and a beak **(2). **The yellow egg hatched to reveal a small red creature with three moving bumps on it's head **(3).** A small green creature with a leaf from it's head, and a pacifier in it's mouth came out of the green one **(4).** The grey egg hatched a small yellow blob with red eyes **(5).** The blue egg hatched a white creature with fins, antennae, and some small spines on its back **(6).** And, finally, the purple egg hatched into a white slime ball with two fins for ears **(7).**

Little did any of us know that this was our first true time having some connection with the Digimon, which is the group these creatures belonged in. However, we soon learned that not all of them are friendly from the start as Kari and I had to feed these seven whatever food and snacks we could find them.

* * *

"Just what are these things? Dogs? Cats? Well… they hatched from eggs, so are they some kind of birds? Or maybe bugs and fish judging by what some look like?" Tai pondered as Kari and I fed the little creatures, only for me to get tackled by the six I was taking care of out of play. "Man they sure eat a lot."

"You said it, I'm already out of snacks," I replied, shaking my bag to prove the point as the black one that hatched first began begging for more.

"We don't have anymore, Puyo-suke!" Tai snapped, getting whistlings from Kari each time he said a name for the little guys. "You don't like Puyo-suke? …Then how about Bota-Bota? …No? Goma-kuro? …No? Hmm… then how about Black Devil?"

It was then that Kari dropped the whistle from her mouth.

"I can't imagine what mom will say when she comes home," Tai sighed.

"Maybe we can tell her that they're throw-pillows?" I suggested before resting my eyes while laying amongst the seven babies in the area, with Kari laying on the black one as Tai went to answer the phone.

What I didn't notice was that all Tai heard on the phone was static. Tai then hung up the phone, playfully making the sound of the phone ringing before…

"AWKK! Kari! Eiji!" Tai gasped, causing us to wake up and see that the little guys changed.

The black creature was now a larger pink ball with long ears **(8)**, the little bird grew bigger with arms and a larger feather **(9)**, the red creature turned to an orange and tan head with a strange black horn **(10)**, the green leaf head creature now had antennae and a bug's mouth to match his pine cone-like body **(11)**, the yellow ghost became a gray head with squinty eyes and odd bunny ears **(12), **the white thing with antennae and fins had become a gray creature with flippers and a spike of orange hair **(13),** and the white creature with fin-ears turned into a green seahorse/dragon hybrid **(14).** All of these creatures were about Kari's height, if not smaller.

"Th- they… changed shape… and got bigger…" Tai gawked upon seeing the seven new creatures. "Where're we gonna hide them? What're Mom and Dad gonna say if they find out? It can't get any worse!"

Just then, it had to get worse as the pink thing with ears farted, and Kari lifted him to reveal…

"Ah…! It pooped," Tai said bluntly.

"It just got worse," I groaned.

* * *

Later, after we cleaned up the mess, the little creatures were hopping around as if exercising while Kari went to get some food. Thankfully I managed to get more food than I thought for the other six as Kari snuck the cat's food bowl. I was counting how many hops the guys were taking as Tai continued to think.

"No matter how hard I think about this… it isn't any normal creature," Tai pondered as Kari brought the cat food bowl to the pink ball with long ears.

"Guess we'd better pin his ears back so they don't get in the food," I chuckled as the pink ball just walked over to it. "Boy, he looks pretty hungry."

"It's not going to eat that," Tai sighed to Kari as the pink ball looked at us with this weird smile.

Thankfully the other six already finished up eating because as I noticed while the others weren't looking, but were soon to find out, they had a strange way of showing their appreciation. What he did was pounce onto Kari's face, but with how he held tightly to her face with his ears wrapped around her head.

"OI! Kari's not something you can eat!" Tai shouted as he pried the creature off of her.

Tai did manage to do that, but the little guy managed to grip onto Tai's face as the other little guys got me into a tackle hug again.

"CUT IT OUT!" Tai shouted as he got it off him before he pulled Kari back in retaliation as the pink thing finally wolfed down the cat food.

"Okay, I've had enough, it's time to get rid of them," I panted as I got the other six off of me, but everyone, minus the pink thing, immediately saw the Yagami's cat, Miko, come in ready to pounce.

It was only a short while later that the pink ball saw Miko, and the cat pounced him. Shortly after, Miko decided to go after all the little critters in the room, not including Tai, Kari, and me. This went on for a while until Tai managed to grab Miko, and Kari got in the way, but the cat managed to escape and scratch both Tai and the pink ball, causing me and the other six critters to wince upon seeing the pain. Miko then managed to drag his bowl back to the kitchen before Kari shut the door.

"Man… you lost to a cat," I sighed as Tai held the spot where Miko scratched him.

"We don't make much of a tag team, do we?" Tai quipped to the pink blob, which just groaned, moving his ears closer to his face.

* * *

Later, we were just settling down in their room after Mrs. Yagami came back.

"Kids! I bought some cake! Do you want some?" she asked.

"Sure. In a minute…" Tai called out to her.

"We're having cake," Kari actually spoke to the new creatures, which I was kinda surprised about.

"What's cake?" they asked as Tai sniffed a scent from the door.

"We're having curry tonight," he said.

"Koromon-tachi want some too," Kari replied.

"What's that?" Tai asked, not having paid much attention.

"Koromon," the little pink thing with the ears responded.

"What's Koromon? You gave one of them a name?"

"Iie. Koromon is my name."

Then, Tai just gawked upon recognizing that the pink thing that called himself Koromon actually talked. He wasn't the only one, but I was confused about something else.

"I'm sorry about Miko…" Kari apologized.

"It's ok, but I was really scared," Koromon replied.

"How come you can talk to them, and only whistle at me and Tai?" I asked Kari, who only looked at the creatures as Tai walked over.

"I'm Hikari, Hi-Ka-Ri. My friend is Eiji, E-i-ji. Onii-chan is Taichi, Ta-i-chi," Kari told Koromon-tachi, repeating the names for emphasis in pronunciation.

"Taichi, Eiji, and Hikari," Koromon repeated.

"Right."

"He… can… talk…" Tai gawked getting on his knees.

"In a sign of friendship…" Koromon started, making an intentional pause.

"Friendship…?" Kari repeated before the seven creatures had their turn kissing Kari and moving over to Tai and me.

"Thanks for saving us."

With that, they each kissed me and Tai, almost making me lose my breath before they soon stopped and sat down.

"A sign of… friendship?" Tai gawked.

"Just warn us before you… kiss us again," I sighed.

We didn't know much about these creatures we now call Digimon, but once they truly become your friends, they'll do anything. And I do mean… ANYthing.

"Ah… he did it again," Tai sighed, lifting Koromon, proving that he made a dung accident on the floor again.

"Let's have a warning for this, too," I sighed as well.

* * *

At this time, whenever those things changed shape, or Digivolved as we know now, there was a strange electrical surge throughout the city, proven by how the electrical appliances went wonky. Of course there was only one way to get Tai's attention.

As Kari and I noticed something up with the Digimon, I had her go to the top bunk to wake Tai up. And she used her whistle a couple times before using one loud blast, getting him up.

"I'm up, WHAT?!" Tai asked as he got up, allowing Kari to stop, but what we showed Tai was nothing like he expected. "K-Koromon?"

What we showed Tai was Koromon shuddering under Kari's covers. As Tai and Kari watched Koromon, I turned and saw the other Digimon starting to shudder as well. Tai turned and noticed them too.

"What's wrong with them? Answer me, Koromon-tachi," Tai shouted in concern as the other six began to change shape again.

The first one grew into a small hawk-like creature with red feathers, a feather tied to it's forehead, and black claws on it's wings **(15)**. The orange-furred Digimon grew to a small red and blue creature with long ears and an odd looking tail **(16).** The pine-cone-bug Digimon changed to look like a larger worm/caterpillar with a stinger tail **(17).** The gray one shifted to a rock-like shape that made it look more like a moving rock sculpture than an animal **(18). **The gray critter with the orange lock of hair soon changed into a green four-legged amphibious creature with an orange dorsal fin **(19)**. And, the dragon-seahorse shifted to look like a strange, black, t-rex about Tai's height **(20)**.

As for Koromon, he turned into a yellow-orange version of what the dragon-seahorse turned into **(21)**, but when he finished, he was about one and a half times the height of an average man, which caused him to break the bed frames altogether.

"Oooh! That's gotta hurt," I winced at this.

Unfortunately for us, Tai and Kari's dad just came back, and he sounded pretty drunk as Koromon emerged from Kari's blankets.

"They… changed shape again…" Tai gawked when he saw what happened, to which Kari just whistled.

Outside the room, Mrs. Yagami was talking to her drunk husband about staying out of the room where we were. However, in his state, he was insistent on giving Tai and Kari a goodnight kiss. Thankfully, Tai held the door shut enough so their dad wouldn't get in. And it lasted long enough for Mrs. Yagami to get her husband back to their room.

However, "Koromon" just walked to the window, which Kari opened.

"Nani!? Kari! Baka! Stop it! What're you doing!?" I shouted as she just got onto "Koromon's" back and I joined her, since "Koromon" was the biggest of the Digimon there.

As "Koromon" got to the window, he just broke it width-wise as the other Digimon followed us.

"I'm gonna get grounded for this," Tai sighed.

"Taichi? What's wrong? Eiji? Hikari?" Mrs. Yagami asked, not knowing what was really happening.

"Oh boy. Now that we're outside, this could be trouble," I sighed in nervousness.

"Piggyback?" Kari asked "Koromon."

However, as much as Tai protested of this, "Koromon" jumped with the other Digimon in pursuit. Kari and I held on tight to "Koromon" as he fell rapidly to the ground, with Tai shouting from the ledge of their apartment.

Next thing I knew, "Koromon" landed on top of a car. Thankfully, we were all safe, and not injured.

"That did startle me a little," I panted.

"Now let's play horsie," Kari replied as "Koromon" ran off with the others in pursuit, even Tai ran out to follow us.

* * *

"Koromon" just took us on a tour of Hikarigaoka and did multiple things. Most things we did this way were walk around the city. However, we did end up by a vending machine where "Koromon" opened up a vending machine, dropping the beverages on the way. The entire time we were out, though, the other Digimon were right with us, and Tai wasn't that far behind either. When "Koromon" began attacking a bus for a reason unknown to us, Tai was following our footprints in the soda that was dropped behind from the vending machine "Koromon" busted open.

Suddenly, the city's power began to go crazy again as something began to happen to the six other Digimon. The first one changed from his small hawk form to that of a large phoenix/firebird creature with a toothed muzzle instead of a beak **(22).** The red and blue creature transformed into a large humanoid lion with armor **(23)**. The caterpillar became a humanoid bug with strange armor-like gauntlets **(24)**. The rock Digimon made an unexpected change and transformed into an organic rhino/styracasaur Digimon **(25)**. The amphibian creature suddenly transformed into a levitating sea serpent Digimon** (26)**. And, finally, the black version of "Koromon" transformed into a larger T-rex Digimon with red stripes and green spines **(27)**.

* * *

With that, the Digimon, Kari, myself, Tai, and (unbeknownst to us) six other kids, looked most intently at the sky as the sight of something large and white appeared in the night sky. This is what was revealed to be our eighth Digi-Egg, however this was obviously a lot bigger, and the Digimon inside… a LOT meaner.

"I'd hate to see the chicken THAT egg came out of," Tai gulped at the Digi-Egg hatched into a much larger Digimon that looked like a giant parrot with arms AND wings **(28)**.

It landed in the middle of Downtown when Tai arrived on the ground level.

"Paulie want a cracker? A-a really BIG cracker?" Tai managed to quip when he arrived as several blasts shot from behind Tai, revealing the location of Kari, "Koromon-tachi", and myself. "Koromon-tachi? …EIJI! KARI!"

When Tai showed up, he and I tried to get Kari away, but she was insistent on making sure that "Koromon-tachi" wouldn't harm anyone, but it did nothing as our seven Digimon began to charge up for an attack from each (in the order of "Koromon," the bug, the feline, the heavy animal, the bird, the sea creature, and the dinosaur).

**"PEPPER FLAME!"**

**"MOON SHOOTER!"**

**"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"**

**"VOLCANIC STRIKE!"**

**"METEOR WING!"**

**"WATER BREATH!"**

**"ICE BLAST!"**

However, despite all of the attacks, it had nearly no affect on the parrot, who just chuckled as, suddenly, sent an electrical blast at us, striking the bridge above us, which seemed to harm "Koromon." However, the other Digimon came, and helped shield us from the falling debris. What happened next seemed to short-circuit the entire town as they all transformed once more.

"Koromon" now became a giant dinosaur, bigger than before, with blue stripes, a brown headpiece that cover the top of his head and had three horns on it **(29).** The bug transformed into a larger humanoid green bug with aspects of a stag beetle, mantis, and grasshopper **(30).** The lion transformed to a lion and silver humanoid feline creature with tiger arms and cheetah legs **(31).** The rhino Digimon became a humanoid heavy creature with a rhino head, gorilla torso, and elephant legs **(32).** The bird transformed into a red phoenix-like Digimon that had a majestic look to it **(33). **The sea serpent suddenly became a female blue humanoid Digimon with an orca-shaped head, electric eel arms and whips, and octopus legs **(34).** Finally, the tyrannosaurus Digimon changed into a purple and black conglomerate of a t-rex, a triceratops, and a pteranodon **(35). **

"Kari. Eiji. You guys ok?" Tai asked us as Kari and I saw the newly digivolved Digimon.

"Who're they?" Kari and I asked as the seven Digimon stared at us.

"Koromon-tachi?" Tai gawked as the Digimon nodded at us.

(Cue Music: OOO Combo Change Medley)

"A sign… of friendship…" Tai and I gasped as the seven Digimon on our side stared down the large parrot on the other.

Suddenly, the large dinosaur Koromon ended up becoming sent a fire blast at the bird before the other six on our side joined in the fight, starting with the large bug Digimon and the feline Digimon. First, the "Koromon" charged and tackled the parrot as the bug sent electricity at it.

Then, the feline kicked the large parrot rapidly as the heavy animal Digimon pummeled the parrot as our phoenix flew from above and tackled it a few times with the aquatic Digimon using her whips on the bird before the parrot forced the six back before the purple dinosaur charged with icy fists, but not before "Koromon" used his horn to break the underside of the parrot's beak.

The large purple dinosaur managed to punch and damage the big parrot, freezing some of it's limbs in the process. However, the parrot Digimon flapped it's wings, launching it back towards the other six Digimon on our side before it blasted them with electricity, knocking them back to the bridge.

(End Music)

Just before the seven giant Digimon hit the ground, Tai managed to get Kari and me down to the ground for safety. With that, he kept us down as the seven Digimon landed, unconscious, but when the shaking stopped, Kari couldn't help but look up at the downed Digimon and walk over towards them.

"Koromon-tachi. Koromon-tachi!" she whimpered as I managed to get up and Tai noticed what Kari was trying to do.

"Kari, stop!" Tai snapped grabbing her and holding his crying sister back for safety.

"Koromon-tachi are…! Koromon-tachi are…!"

"Koromon-tachi…!"

However, a squawk from the large parrot got our attention, and we saw the parrot slowly getting closer.

"Koromon-tachi, get up!"

"Guys! Wake up! He's coming! KOROMON-TACHI!" I shouted, only for me and Tai to get no response as we began to cry and lose hope, not knowing of our future friends watching the fight.

Then, a weak whistle snapped us out of this as we saw Kari blowing her whistle weakly, coughing a little bit before coughing was all she could do.

"Kari…" I sighed as Tai seemed to get an idea.

"It worked on me…" he figured as he took Kari's whistle, much to our surprise, before blowing the longest whistle we ever heard, getting every kid's attention, specifically those of the ones we'd later know as Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Matt, T.K., and Sora.

Once Tai stopped, he managed to get his breath as I watched in anticipation of the awakening of the giant Digimon on our side.

(Cue Kamen Rider OOO Theme: Anything Goes)

Then, all seven pairs of eyes opened as the seven got to their feet and roared louder than they did before getting our attention.

"Go get 'im," I encouraged as Tai gasped when he saw this and uttered one command for them.

"Fire…"

The six other Digimon jumped into the air before all doing a flying drop kick which was soon enhanced by a more powerful fire blast from "Koromon."

**"NOVA GREEED FLAMING KICK!"**

As the kicks impacted the bird, the blast continued to fire. And the blast was so bright, it seemed to make the parrot disappear along with the other Digimon, including the one who fired the blast.

* * *

I still had my eyes covered before I opened them to see the light died down, the Digimon were gone, and the sun slowly began to rise. Kari noticed the changes as well as the light of day began to show the damage caused by the monsters that previous night. And as Tai heard Kari called out "Koromon-tachi!" I began to wonder if all that was a dream.

We all just gawked at the scenery as Kari continued to call out for the Digimon, feeling sad at the fact that they went missing. All in all, it was an encounter we had that went way too fast. They were monsters that we shouldn't have met in our world. So that's why I'm here now… along with some friends I've made since then… to find out what that is, tune in to the first chapter of the series Kamen Digimon Adventure.

(As movie ends with Tai and Eiji admiring Greymon and Tatobamon and the four were enjoying their time together, Cue Digimon Adventure Theme: Butterfly Theater Version.)

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**(Fresh)**

**1: Botamon, the Fresh level slime Digimon is one of the first Digmon encountered by the kids later known as the DigiDestined. The attack he shares with other Fresh, and most In-Training level Digimon, is Awa, which is a bubble blow attack.**

**2: Pururumon. The Fresh slime Digimon who vaguely resembles a bird. Originally appears in Digimon Adventure 02 after the first DNA Digivolution/Jogress Shinka with Aquilamon and Gatomon.**

**3: Punimon, the common counterpart to Botamon, and just as cute.**

**4: Leafmon. First seen in Digimon Adventure 02, this s little Fresh slime Digimon looks cute with the leaf from his back and the pacifier in his mouth.**

**5: Zurumon. This Digimon looks more like a yellow ghost with red eyes than anything else. But his bubbles are more poison than acidic as with most Fresh and In-Training Digimon.**

**6: Pichimon, one of the few Fresh Digimon that looks like something other than a bouncing head.**

**7: Pupumon, the fresh Digimon who has insect-like wings for ears is even cuter than most people consider most bugs.**

* * *

**(In-Training)**

**8: Koromon, the Lesser In-Training Digimon who digivolved from Botamon. He uses those ears of his as arms in some cases.**

**9: Poromon, the Mini Bird Digimon who is the In-Training form of Pururumon. He kinda reminds one of the modern Angry Birds, only much happier.**

**10: Tsunomon, the Lesser Digimon who is the In-Training form of Punimon. He is named thus because of the horn on his head-body.**

**11: Minomon, the Larva Digimon that digivolved from Leafmon. This In-Training Digimon has more defenses than most In-Training Digimon thanks to the cone that takes up most of his lower body.**

**12: Pagumon, a mischievous Lesser Digimon that often likes to pull pranks on his enemies. However, this In-Training Digimon is not exactly the brightest.**

**13: Bukamon, the seal-like In-Training Digimon. He may look more capable of defending himself than most Lesser Digimon, but he can only use three different types of bubble attacks.**

**14: Babydmon, the baby dragon Digimon who looks quite a bit like a seahorse. It can produce a gas from it's body that is hot in temperature and spicy in taste.**

* * *

**(Rookie)**

**15: Hawkmon, a polite, calm, and collected bird-type Digimon that has sometimes been known to get picky with his food. His special attack, Feather Strike, involves throwing the feather on his head like a boomerang.**

**16: Elecmon, a very lively and curious Digimon who can zap people if they just touch him. His special attack is Super Thunder Strike.**

**17: Wormmon, a larva Digimon who looks more like a caterpillar than a worm. His Sticky Net and Silk Thread attacks involve the usage of his own thread which can be used as either a nets or as a sharp pointed needle.**

**18: Gotsumon, the rock Digimon who has a head as hard as the rest of his body. His special attack is Rock Fist.**

**19: Betamon, the amphibian Digimon who controls water and Electricity like a Denki Unagi (Electric Eel). His Electric shock sends a million volts through the enemy, which can be amplified in the water.**

**20: BlackAgumon, the Reptile Digimon who vaguely resembles a t-rex. Despite this, he is often seen a recolor of the next Digimon.**

**21: Agumon. However, this Agumon is larger than most, but he still pack a mean punch. The special attack of all Agumon is the Pepper Breath/Baby Flame attack that sends fireball at the enemy. However, this Agumon's Pepper Flame have been known to be even MORE powerful than the traditional Pepper Breath.**

* * *

**(Champion)**

**22: Birdramon, a Giant Bird Digimon who is practically made of fire. Although he usually digivolves from the Rookie Biyomon, it has a special reason for digivolving from Hawkmon. His special attack is Meteor Wing.**

**23: Leomon, noble Beast Man Digimon who fights in the name of justice. His special attack is Juouken/Fist of the Beast King.**

**24: Stingmon, an insect Digimon that may or may not have an attribute depending on how it is raised. His projectile Moon Shooter and spear-like Spiking Strike are deadly no matter the range.**

**25: Monochromon, a Dinosaur Digimon who has armor as tough as an ankylosaur in the body of a ceratopsian. His hissatsu waza is volcanic strike.**

**26: Seadramon, an Aquatic Digimon who strangles it's prey in the water like pythons and anacondas on land. His Water Breath and Ice Arrow deal deadly damage in the control of this sea serpent.**

**27: DarkTyrannomon, a Dinosaur type Digimon said to be corrupted by a computer virus. His special attack is Fire Blast.**

**29: Greymon, the Dinosaur type Digimon that resembles a tyrannosaur with a ceratopsian skull on his head, but more resembles an Allosaurus and Ceratosaurus fusion. His Nova Blast attack is almost paled by the variation known as Nova Flame.**

* * *

**(Ultimate)**

**28: Parrotmon, the Giant Bird Digimon who lost it's way from his home world and ended up in the human world. His special attack is known as Static Destroyer.**

**30: Uvamon, the Insect Greeed Digimon is one of only six or seven Greeed Digimon. Hot-headed, he tends to rush into battle using his grasshopper/batta legs and kamakiri/mantis blades while producing electricity from his kuwagata/stag beetle horns, and all out of frustration for unknown reasons.**

**31: Kazarimon, the Feline Beast Man Greeed Digimon who would rather watch clouds go by. However, when annoyed enough, his shiny lion mane can produce a blinding and scorching light as he uses his tora/tiger claws to tear the enemy to shreds as his cheetah legs allow him super fast speeds beyond those of any known Digimon.**

**32: Gamelmon, the Heavy Animal Greeed Digimon acts childish most of the time despite his menacing form. In his tantrum, he can use his diamond hard sai/rhino horn to head butt anything as his gorilla fists and elephant/zou legs use incredible strength that can even control gravity itself.**

**33: Ankhmon, while he is the Bird Greeed Digimon, he is known as the Dishonest Wildcard amongst them, often persuading people and tipping the scales to his advantage. His Taka/Hawk eyes give him enhanced vision while his Kujaku/Peacock feathers can be fired as missiles, and his Condor claws can tear enemies apart. The overall appearance of his parts make him look even more like a majestic phoenix than Birdramon ever could, with equal flames and heat to prove it.**

**34: Mezoolmon, the Aquatic Greeed Digimon who often acts as the voice of reason amongst the Greeed Digimon, and the mother to Gamelmon. Her Shachi/Orca head gives her such water control that she can even turn her entire body into water before zapping the enemy with her Denki Unagi whips and beating them with her Tako/Octopus legs.**

**35: Girumon, the Dinosaur Greeed Digimon who is the most out of control. If left out of check, he could destroy even the most powerful Digimon with his Ptera wings, Tricera horns, Tyranno tail, and his icy powers as cold as the Ice Age.**

* * *

**KKD: Thanks for checking out this story guys. I know that's quite a lot of Digimon to introduce, but from now on, I will try to use the Digimon Analyzer mid-episode as they were supposed to instead of all at the end like this. So what do you think? Does this deserve a shot with the actual Digimon Adventure anime counterpart or not? Well, please leave a review, and until next time, Jaa ne!**


End file.
